parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman)
Ooglyeye's Christmas spoof of Frosty the Snowman (1969). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Frosty the Snowman - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Karen - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Hinkle - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Karen's Friends - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville, (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Jimmy Durante - Branch (Trolls) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * The Police Man - Francis (Oliver and Company) * The Ticket Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Santa Claus - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * The School Teacher - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Christmas Tree Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Giddy Man carrying presents - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Happy Family - Fievel Mousekewitz and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mailman - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Confused Man carrying presents - Buster Moon (Sing) * Barber - Tiger (An American Tail) * Man with half mustache - Robin Hood * Woman with Mirror - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Scenes: # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 1 - Introduction # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 2 - Professor Ratigan's Magic Show # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 3 - Ash Comes to Life/Main Titles # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 4 - Ash Comes to Life Again # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 5 - Ash Begins to Melt/The Parade # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 7 - The Train Ride/Searching Fire for Brittany # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 8 - Warming Up Brittany/Waiting for Colonel # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 9 - Colonel Arrives Too Late/Ash Melts # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 10 - Colonel Revives Ash/Colonel Teaches Ratigan a Lesson # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 11 - Conclusion/Finale # Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 12 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the first Christmas spoof of Ooglyeye. * Unlike Stephen Druschke's spoof, Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman), and Eli Wages' spoof, Larry the Cucumber (Frosty the Snowman), this spoof will use the original version of Frosty. * Feliz Navidad will be the end credits of this spoof. Gallery: Ash Ketchum's Nose Grows.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Frosty the Snowman Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg|Brittany Miller as Karen Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Professor Hinkle Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Chuckie Finster.jpg|Alvin Seville, Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Theodore Seville, Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|and Skippy Squirrel as Karen's Friends Branch.jpg|Branch as Jimmy Durante Yang-0.jpg|Yang as Hocus Pocus Francis-0.jpg|Francis as the Policeman Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as the Ticket Man Colonel (TV Series).jpg|Colonel as Santa Claus SlappySquirrel-Animaniacs.png|Slappy Squirrel as the School Teacher Category:YouTube Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-sppof Category:Movie spoofs Category:Movie spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-sppof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoof Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Ooglyeye Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Idea Category:Ideas Category:Now Playing Movies